SPY
by KimYeWook411
Summary: Bagaimana jika yesung & ryeowook dalam satu tim padahal mereka selalu bertengkar? Apakah mereka akan jatuh cinta? Summary Jelek. / BL / Yewook
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook **

**Kim Jong Woon **

**Other's Cast**

**Genre : Romance & Action **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Ini adalah ff abal-abal yang tidak **

**Ada nyambung-nyambungnya :v. **

**Typo berserakan dan ini murni dari**

**Pemikiran saya.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Happy Reading guys ^^**

**Don't like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Author **

"AWAS KAU KIM JONG WOON!"

Ya, seperti inilah setiap pagi hari, selalu mendengar lengkingan suara tenor seorang namja manis yang tidak pernah bosan untuk meneriaki nama seseorang. Sebut saja nama namja manis itu Kim Ryeowook. Dia seorang detektif muda, mungkin sebagian orang tidak akan percaya jika dia seorang Polisi & detektif karna ia memiliki wajah polos bak yeoja dan tubuhnya sangat mungil untuk ukuran namja.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak pagi ini?" ucap sahabat ryeowook sebut saja namanya HyukJae.

"Ne. kau bisa membuat orang yang mendengarkan teriakanmu mu sakit telinga." Ucap sahabat ryeowook satu lagi.-Kibum-

"Awas kau!" geram ryeowook

"Apa yang ia berikan padamu ryeowook-ah?" ucap salah satu sahabat ryeowook yang tak kalah manisnya –Sungmin-

"Kalian lihat saja sendiri." ucap ryeowook meletakan kotak persegi itu ke meja rekannya dan ia berlalu menuju meja kerjanya.

"mmppttff... hahahaha" ketiga orang yang melihat kotak persegi tersebut tertawa melihat isi kotak tersebut.

"Hahaha... kau takut dengan ular mainan? Hahaha" ryeowook mempoutkan bibir mungilnya karna mendapat ejekan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Astaga Ryeowookie kau itu lucu sekali. Hahaha" ryeowook semakin kesal atas ejekan sahabtnya itu.

"Yaakk! Berhentilah kalian tertawa!" ucap ryeowook kesal.

"Ah ne, arraseo." Ucap mereka bertiga serentak.

**# SPY # **

Ketiga orang namja tampan, ah tidak maksudnya dua orangnamja heran melihat sahabat mereka yang tertawa sendiri saat ia memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kenapa ketawa sendiri?" ucap salah seorang namja tampan sebut saja namanya Donghae, Lee Donghae.

'hahaha' orang yang ditanya donghae tidak menjawab ia masih saja tertawa karena suatu hal.

"Palingan habis mengerjai namja mungil itu." ucap salah satu namja berambut coklat ikal. –Kyuhyun-

"Oh" ucap donghae dan seorang namja tampan yang memiliki tubuh atletis –Siwon-.

"Kalian tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresinya tadi. Hahahaha" namja tampan itu masih saja tertawa. Namja tampan itu memiliki mata sipit akan berbentuk sabit saat ia tertawa atau tersenyum sebut saja namanya yesung.

**# SPY # **

**FLASHBACK**

Disebuah perkantoran yang masih tampak sepi, bagaimana tidak sepi, sekarang saja masih jam 6 pagi. Tapi sudah ada seorang laki-laki yang memasuki bangun yang cukup besar itu. ternyata namja tersebut adalah Kim Jong Woon. Ia memasuki sebuah rungan yang yang masih kosong karna belum ada penghuni(?)nya yang datang. Ia meletakkan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar di sebuah meja yang sangat rapi.

"semoga kau suka dengan hadiahku" ucap Jong Woon sambil menyeringai dan meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ruangannya atau mungkin ke atap.

Skip Time

Kini sudah beberapa orang datang ke kantor tersebut. Termasuk namja manis yang bernama ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah" ryeowook memutarkan kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ah Annyeong Noona" ucap ryeowook sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tumben kau datang lebih awal." Ucap seorang yeoja yang dipanggil nonona oleh ryeowook. ia adalah Song Victoria orang yang sudah ryewk anggap seperti noonanya sendiri. dia juga tak kalah hebat dari ryeowook, ia pernah melawan orang yang paling ditakutkan oleh orang lain. Mungkin karna kecantikan yang dimilikinya, ia dengan mudahnya menyamar menjadi siapa saja.

"Aisshh... seharusnya nona bangga karna aku datang lebih awal" ucap ryeowook mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Aigoo, kau ini namja atau yeoja eoh?" ucap victoria sambil mencubit kedua pipi ryeowook.

"Yaakk! Noona appo" ryeowook mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban victoria.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Kalau belum ayo kita ke kafe." Ajak victoria.

"Aniya nona, aku akan sarapan bersama Sungmin hyung, hyukkie dan kibum. Mianhae noona" ucap ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya karna merasa bersalah telah menolak ajakan victoria.

"Arrseo, bye baby~"

"Yaakkk! Noona!" victoria langsung saja berlari saat ia sudah melepaskan cubitan di kedua pipi ryeowook. Saat ryeowook akan melanjutkan langkahnya, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya kembali.

"Wookieeee!" ryeowook memutar badannya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Kita tiga orang namja manis telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tumben kau datang lebih awal" ucap kibum santai.

"Wae?" tanya ryeowook kesal

"Tidak ada hanya heran saja." Kini sungmin yang menjawab.

"Sudahlah ayo keruangan dulu baru kita ke kafe." Kini keempat namja manis itu melangkahkan kaki mereka ke tangga yang akan menghubungkan ke lantai 2 tempat dimana ruangan kerjan mereka berada. Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang namja tampan bermata sipit tengah memperhatikan keempat namja manis ini jalan saat mereka sudah sampai di lantai 2.

"AAAAAA" tak lama setelah mereka -4 namja manis- masuk ke dalam ruangan, suara tenor seseorang terdengar.

"AWAS KAU KIM JONG WOON!" Mendengar orang itu menyebut namanya, kini namja tampan itu sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memengang perutnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF **

**# SPY #**

**AUTHOR **

"Yesung-ssi kau dipanggil oleh ketua dan menyuruhmu ke ruangannya." Tawa yesung berhenti saat seorang namja memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya siwon

"Entahlah. Baiklah aku permisi dulu." Setelah sedikit membungkuk, namja tersebut langsung berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya denga ryeowook, karna kau sering mengerjainya." Ucao donghae polos.

"Isshh.. tidak mungkin. Sudahlah aku keruangan ketua dulu." Yesung kerluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju lantai 4 tempat ruangan ketua atau pimpinan berada.

**# SPY # **

"Permisi, Ryeowook-ssi, kau dipanggil oleh ketua. Dan menyuruhmu segera keruangannya." Ke-4 namja yang berada di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu dimana suara tersebut berasal.

"Ada apa?" tanya sungmin pada orang tersebut. Yeoja tersebut hanya menaikan kedua bahunya bertanda ia tidak tahu.

"Arraseo, Gamsahamnida Sulli-ssi" yeoja yang sulli oleh ryeowook telah berlalu meninggalkan keempat namja manis itu dalam kebingungan.

"Mungkin ada perkerjaan untukmu." Ucap kibum saat melihat ryeowook akan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Maybe." Ucap ryeowook berlalu dan menuju ruangan ketua di lantai 4.

**# SPY # **

Kini yesung telah berdiri di depan pintu coklat keemasan atau di depan ruangan pimpinannya. Saat akan mengetok pintu,suara seseorang menhentikannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya ryeowook saat melihat yesung berada di depan ruangan pimpinan mereka.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada disini eoh? Kau mengikuti?" ucap yesung asal.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, aku disin karna dipanggil oleh pimpinan."

"Aku juga! Kau ikut-ikut aku!" tuduh yesung.

"Yaakk! Siapa yang ikut. . ." ucapan protes ryeowook terputus karena suara yeoja menghentikan mereka.

"Hey kalian berdua, kenapa kalian masih disana eoh? Cepat masuk! Ketua sudah menunggu kalian!" tegur yeoja cantik bernama Kwn Yuri.

"Arraseo." Ucap mereka serentak.

Tok~ Tok Tok~

'Masuk' ucap orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kau masuk duluan." Ucap yesung

"Kenapa tidak kau saja eoh?" tanya ryeowook

"Sudah kau saja duluan, karna kau kecil disini." ucap yesung santai.

"Awww~"

"Terimakasih atas hadiahmu dan itu adalh hadiah dariku." Ryeowok segera membuka pintu coklat tersebut meninggalkan yesung yang kesakitan karna kakinya di pijak leh ryeowook.

"Astaga, badannya saja yang kecil tapi kekuatannya..." setelah cukup mendingan, yesung menyusul ryeowook yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan yeoja yang menegur yesung & ryewook tertawa geli mlihat sikap mereka berdua. Seluruh kantor ini, sudah mengetahui bagaimana yesung dan ryeowook jika sudah bertemu. Mereka akan seperti anjing dan kucing.

**# SPY # **

"Ada apa ketua memanggil kami?" tanya ryeowook saat melihat yesung sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Aku ada perkerjaan itu kalian. Kalian tau Kim Youngmin?" tanya Lee SooMan pimpinan mereka.

"Ne" kini yesung yang menjawab.

"Ia sudah bebas dari penjara. Tetapi ia masih melakukan Jual Beli barang haram kepada kelompok jepang bahkan sudah menjadi sangat luas. Jadi kau harus menangkapnya kembali." Ucap SooMan kepada yesung.

"Baiklah. Itu sangat mudah." Ucap yesung santai.

"Jangan anggap sepele yesung. Sekarang ia dilindungi oleh banyakbodyguard, dan mereka sangat pandai dalam hal menembak dan berkelahi. Jadi dalam tugas ini kau harus hati-hati." Ucap Sooman pada yesung.

"Arraseo." Jawab yesung.

"Lalu aku?" tanya ryeowook pada SooMan

"Ah ya aku lupa. Kau juga ikut dalam tugas ini bersama yesung-ssi karna kalian sangat pandai dan lihai dalam menangani hal seperti ini."

"MWO/MWO?"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank's sudah membaca Fanfiction abal-abal dan gak nyambung ini :v. **

**Dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak yaitu reviwnya agar saya bisa mengetahui dimana letak salahnya dalam penulisan ^^ sekali lagi terimakasih ^_~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong ^^ mianhae sebelumnya kalau di chap sebelumnya banyak typo(s)nya :D. Ini saya bwakan chap selanjutnya semoga kalian menyukainya. **

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook **

**Kim Jong Woon **

**Other's Cast**

**Genre : Romance & Action **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Ini adalah ff abal-abal yang tidak **

**Ada nyambung-nyambungnya :v. **

**Typo berserakan dan ini murni dari**

**Pemikiran saya.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Happy Reading guys ^^**

**Don't like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Author **

Setelah bertemu dengan pemimpinnya, yesung dan ryeowook kembali ke ruangan masing. Selama di perjalanan, ryeowook selalu menggumpat. Dia mengumpat karena 'kenapa di harus kerja sama dengan yesung. Padahal ia mempunyai timnya sendiri. dia bisa kerja sama dengan sungmin, eunhyuk dan kibum. kenapa harus dengan yesung.

"hey, berhentilah mengumpat. Kau tau, telingaku sudah panas mendengar umpatanmu. Dan, kau pikir aku mau kerja sama denganmu?" Yesung yang tidak tahan lagi langsung bicara kepada ryeowook. mendengar suara yesung, ryeowook memberikan deathglarenya yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

"Bfftt.. kenapa kau memberikan tatapan itu padaku? Itu sama sekali tidak menakutkan." Yesung berusaha mungkin tidak meledakkan tawanya didepan ryeowook.

TING

'Aww' saat pintu lift terbuka, ryeowook langsung keluar dari lift tersebut. Tapi sebelum itu, ryeowook menginjak kaki yesung –lagi-.

"yaakk! Kim ryeowook kembali kau!" yesung memegang kakinya yang diinjak oleh ryeowook baru saja.

**^Spy^ **

"kau kenapa ryeowook-ah?" tanya sungmin saat melihat wajah sang sahabat kurang bersahabat. "tidak ada hyung" jawab ryeowook sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya. Sungmin menatap eunhyuk dan kibum dan meeka hanya mengangkat kedua bahu bertanda tidak tahu. Mereka sangat tau jika ryeowook tidak akan mau bercerita tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Ryeowook orangnya sangat tertutup tentang masalah pribadi atau masalah lainnya.

**Sedangkan di lain ruangan... **

"kau kenapa yesung-ah?" tanya siwon saat melihat yesung berjalan dengan tertatih.

"namja itu menginjak kakiku 2 kali." Ucap yesung dengan mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerjanya dengan sedikit kasar. "sepertinya kau dan dia jodoh yesung-ah." Ujar donghae yang dibalas anggukan oleh siwon dan kyuhyun.

"tidak akan." Dan setelah itu yesung dan ketiga sahabatnya kembali bekerja. Berbeda dengan ryeowook, yesung orangnya cukup terbuka tentang masalahnyaitupun jika bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Yesung akan bersikap dingin hanya kepada orang yang tidak ia kenal saja. Jika kau sudah kenal dekta dengannya, maka kau akan tau jika dia memiliki sikap yang aneh.

**^Spy^ **

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi orange menandakan sang matahri akan digantikan oleh sang bulan. Telihat di sebuah bangunan, semua oang dengan teratur keluar dari bangunan itu untuk kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing begitupun namja manis ini.

"ryeowook-ah, mau pulang sama?" ryeowook melihat ke arah suara. Dan didapatinya victoria telah berada di sampingnya. "Gomawo noona. Tapi aku harus ke suaru tempat terlebih dulu. Noona pulang duluan saja." Tolak ryeowook halus kepada yeoja cantik yang dipanggilnya noona. "mana mereka bertiga? Kenapa mereka tidak bersamamu?" tanya victoria –lagi. "ah, mereka sudah duluan." Jawab ryeowook."araaseo, aku duluan ryeowoo-ah. Ppai." Victoria berlalu meninggalkan ryeowook sendiri. ryeowook berjalan menuju toko bunga yang tak jauh dari tempat ia bekerja.

Kring~

"annyeong ahjussi." Sapa ryeowook pada namja paruh baya saat dia memasuki toko tersebut.

"Ah, ryeowook-ah. Seperti bisa eoh?" kini suara lain menyapa pendengaran ryeowook. "annyeong ahjumma. Ne seperti bisa." Mereka adalah Tn. Park dan . mereka merupakan penjual sekaligus pemilik toko bunga ini. "kau sering sekali membeli bunga, apa ini untuk kekasihmu?" tanya tn. park pada ryeowook dan ryeowook hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"sesekali bawa kekasihmu kesini kenalkan pada kami. Ahjumma sangant penasaran dengan kekasih misteriusmu itu." kini ny. Park yang berujar. "ahjumma, ahjussi aku belum memilki kekasih." Jawab ryeowook dengan nada yang dibuat kesal. "ah, kau jangan membohongiku. Cah~ selesai. Ini." memberikan bunga yang sudah dirangkainya.

"Gamsahamnida ahjumma." Ucap ryeowook dengan sopan. "ahjussi aku kembali. Annyeong." , "ne hati-hati ryeowook-ah." Setelah memberikan saloam ryeowook kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat yang akan di tujunya. Tanpa ia ketahui seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang.

**^Spy^ **

Disinilah ryeowook sekarang, berada di sebuah tempat yang sepi sekaligus menyejukkan dengan pohon-pohon yang rindang.

"annyeong eomma, aku datang lagi dan membawakan bunga kesukaan eomma." Ryeowook meletakkan bunga yang dibelinya tadi diatas gundukan tanah yang berada di depannya. Yup, sekarang ryeowook berada disebuah pemakaman yang terletak tak jauh dari toko bunga tadi.

"eomma, aku merindukanmu. Eomma tau, kondisi appa sudah lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya."

Orang itu terus saja memperhatikan ryeowook dari jauh tanpa diketahui oleh namja manis itu. "eomma, hari ini seperti biasa aku selalu dikerjain oleh sikepala besar itu dengan memberika aku hewan yang aku benci. Ya walaupun itu hanya pura-pura." Ryeowook terus bercerita apa yang ia alami hari ini tanpa diketahui, hari sudah semakin larut. "eomma saatnya aku kembali. Aku akan sering berkunjung. Anyyoeng eomma." Ryeowook berjalan menjauhi gundukan tanah itu dan berjalan menuju halte bus untuk mencapai apartement yang ia tinggali sekarang.

**Ryeowook POV **

Hah~ aku tidak sabar ingin segera sampai di apartement. Ah ya, aku belum perkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Ryeowook kalian bisa memanggilku wookie, aku bekerja sebagai polisi. Sebenarnya saat aku kecil aku tidak pernah berpikran untuk menjadi polisi karena saat itu aku hanya ingin menjadi koki. Tapi, karena 'suatu' hal aku harus menjadi polisi. Seperti biasa aku selalu pulang malam karna aku harus mengunjungi suatu tempat. Selama aku berjalan menuju halte bus, aku merasa diikuti. Saat aku melihat kebelakang, tidak ada yang mengikuti mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja. Dan aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju halte yang tak jauh dari aku berdiri.

**Author POV **

Sebelum itu, ryeowook mampir ke super market untuk membeli kebutuhannya yang mulai menipis. Setelah itu baru ryeowook kembali berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke apartementnya yang nyaman.

**^Spy^**

**Ryeowook's Apartement **

Ryeowook meletakkan plastik belanjaannya di atas meja makan dan ia berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sehabis beraktivitas seharian. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ryeowook mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan yang ia beli dan memasukinya ke dalam kulkas yang ada di apartementnya dan memasak makan malam untuk dirinya.

Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menyalakan benda persegi panjang –Televisi. Namun, acara bersantainya terganggu oleh bel apartementnya yang berbunyi bertanda ada tamu.

"siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" ryeowook berjalan menuju intercome sekedar melihat siapa yang bertamu ke apartementnya malam-malam begini.

"eh," ryeowook segera membuka pintu apartementnya saat melihat siapa yang berada di luar. "Donghae hyung, kenapa kau disini? dan dari mana kau tau aku tinggal disin?" ternyata orang yang bertamu malam-malam ke apartement ryeowook adalah donghae, sahabat yesung. "mianhae ryeowook-ah mengganggumu. Tapi, bisakah kau membantuku?" ucap donghae dengan melirik kesamping kanannya. "Omo! Eunhyuk-ah kenapa hyung?" tanya ryeowook saat melihat eunhyuk-sahabatnya dibopong oleh donghae. "nanti saja ku jelaskan. Sebaiknya kau tolong aku wookie." Ryeowook segera membantu donghae memopong tubuh eunhyuk masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

"hyung, tidurkan saja dia dikasurku." Ryeowook dan donghae membaringkan tubuh eunhyuk ke ranjang ryeowook. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan eunhyuk hyung?" tanya ryeowook setelah menyelimuti eunhyuk dan meninggalkannya di kamar ryeowook. "aku tidak tau, aku bertemu dengannya di jalan dengan keadaan mabuk." Jawab donghae. "dan dari mana kau tau apartementku?" tanya ryeowook lagi. "eh, itu..." donghae menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "ah, sudahlah itu tidak penting, Gomawo hyung sudah membawa eunhyuk kemari. Kalau tidak ada hyung, mungkin besok aku mendapatkan kabar buruk." Ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"ah, ne. aku kembali ryeowook-ah, mian menganggumu malam-malam begini.", "ah gweanchana hyung." Ryeowook mengantarkan donghae menuju pintu keluar apartementnya. Setelah donghae benar-benar menghulang, ryeowook segera masuk ke apartementnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

**^Spy^ **

Cuaca cerah menyambut pagi yang indah ini. Di sebuah kamar apartement, terlihat dua namja manis yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal yang enggan untuk bangun.

Krik~

Suara alarm membuat salah satu namja manis menggeliat karena merasa terganggu oleh suara alarm. "ah sudah pagi." Namja manis itu mematikan alarm yang berbunyi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

'eeuughh'

"kau sudah bangun?" ryeowook berjalan kearah sahabatnya yang berusaha duduk. "kenapa aku berada di apartementmu?" tanya eunhyuk sambil menerima segelas air hangat yang diberikan oleh ryeowook. "donghae hyung yang membawamu kemari. Aku butuh penjelasanmu tapi tidak sekarang. Cepat bersihkan dirimu, lalu segera ke meja makan." Ryeowook berlalu meninggalkan eunhyuk menuju meja makan.

**At Office. **

"eh, tumben kalian berangkat berdua." Tanya kibum saat melihat ryeowook berangkat bersama eunhyuk. "tadi malam eunhyuk menginap di apartementku." Jawab ryeowook. ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya bersama ke-3 sahabat baiknya. Ditengah jalan, seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"yakk! Kim jongwoon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak ryeowook saat kim jongwoon atau yesung menarik pergelangan tangannya. "menarikmu!" ucap yesung terus menarik ryeowook. "yakk!" ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman yesung. "aku tau kau ." ucap ryeowook dengan ketus. "aisshh... cepatlah."yesung kembali menarik tangan ryeowook.

"Yaakk!", "hey ryeowook, bisakah kau diam? gara-gara kau datang terlambat, kita kehilangannya." Ucap yesung tanpa melepaskan tangan ryeowook. "Siapa?" tanya ryeowook berhenti memberontak. "anak buah youngmin sekarang berada di seoul." Jelas yesung. "lalu?" tanya ryeowook dengan polos. "aish.. dasar pabbo. Sudahlah kau ikut saja aku." Yesung menarik ryeowook menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya terparkir. Dan menyuruh ryeowook masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"memangnya dia berada dimana?" tanya ryeowook pada yesung. "aku juga tidak tau dia berada dimana."

Pletak

"dasar pabbo. Kalau kau tidak tau, kenapa kau menariku eoh?" teriak ryeowook setelah menjitak kepala besar yesung. "yakk! Aku hanya disuruh sooman-ssi untuk menuju ke cafe ini. katanya anak buahnya berada di sana sekarang." Jelas yesung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kena pukul oleh ryeowook.

**^Spy^ **

Kini yesung dan ryeowook gtelah sampai di cafe yang diberitahu oleh atasan mereka. Yesung dan ryeowook, mereka memakai penyamaran yang tidak terlalu mencolok. "apakah mereka masih lama?" tanya ryeowook. tak jauh dari mereka duduk, terdapat 2 namja dengan pakaian formal. Salah satu antara mereka, menyerahkan amplop coklat kepada namja yang memakai kacamata hitam.

"mereka sudah selesai. Ayo kita ikuti." Yesung segera menarik tangan ryeowook saat namja manis itu ingin meminum kopi moccanya. "yakk! Kau-", "sstt.. jangan berteriak jika kau tak ingin mereka mengetahuinya." Yesung dan ryeowook berjalan di belakang namja yang memakai pakaian formal dan kacamata hitam. Lama-kelamaan, namja itu menlangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan menjadi lari dengan cepat.

"Sial. Kita ketahuan." Yesung dan ryeowook segera mengejar namja itu. dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antar namja itu dengan ryeowook dan yesung. Saat di perempatan jalan, sesuatu terjadi.

"tolong! Tolong! Ada dia mencuri tasku." Ryeowook yang berada di belakang yesung belok ke kiri, sedangkan namja yang mereka cari belok ke kakan. "yakk! Kim ryeowook. aish.." yesung belok ke kanan untuk mengejar namja itu yang semakin jauh.

Oke kita lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh ryeowook. "hey kau! Kembalikan tas itu" ryeowook mengejar orang yang mengambil tas seorang yeoja paruh baya. "hey kau-"

Bugh

Ryeowook tersungkur saat ia dipukul oleh namja yang dikejarnya. Ryeowook mencoba bangkit dan memukul namja itu.

Bugh

Bugh

Dua pukulan berhasil ryeowook daratkan ke wajah namja itu. namun sialnya, saat ryeowook akan memborgol tangannya, orang itu mengeluarkan pisau dan menyayat tangan ryeowook.

'Akh'

Saat ia terlepas dari ryeowook, namja itu segera meloloskan diri. Namun, keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya.

Bugh

Yesung memukul wajah namja itu dan segera memborgol tangannya. "bawa dia kekantor." Ucap yesung kepada polisi yang ia panggil sebelumnya. Yesung segera berjalan menuju ryeowook yang masih terduduk di jalan sambil memegang tangannya yang terluka.

"ryeowook-ah gweanchana?" tanya yesung panik. Yesung segera membawa ryeowook ke dalam mobilnya dan mengeobati lukanya sebelumnya ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada polisi setempat dan mengembalikan tas ahjumma yang dicuri oleh namja tadi.

**^Spy^ **

Yesung berusaha mengobati luka ryeowook. "akh" sesekali ryeowook berteriak menahan luka yang ia alami. "aish.. gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan dia." Ucap yesung pada ryeowook sambil mengobati lukanya. "jadi, kau tidak ikhlas menolongku? Sudahlah, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri." ryowook mencoba menarik tangannya tapi, itu percuma karena yesung menahannya. "kenapa kau melakukannya jika ini hanya membuatmu terluka." Nada bicara yesung berubah dingin. "sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku merepotkanmu, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Permisi." Berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari yesung, ryeowook segera keluar dari mobil yesung dan memberhentikan taxi menuju suatu tempat.

"hah~" yesung menghela nafasnya. Tapi, pandangannya berhenti saaqt melihat ponsel berwarna putih yang ia ketahui milik ryeowook tertinggal di mobilnya. 'hah~' yesung mengehembuskan nafas beratnya sekali lagi dan melajukan mobilnya kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Nah saya bawa kelanjutan ff SPY :D .Maaf kalau kalian gk suka dengan chapter 2 **** . menurutku chapter 2 ini gk nyambung. Mungkin untuk chapter 3 agak lama karna saya harus mencari inspirasi dari novel yang bergenre action seperti ini. maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan #bungkuk90derajat. Dan saya juga menunggu reviewnya. **

**Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^ **


End file.
